Dream with your Eyes Wide Open- Revised!!
by Daphne
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are back for their 5th year when weird things begin to happen and Hermione acts strangely... Please read!


Dream with you Eyes Wide Open

"Harry!!", Aunt Petunia screeched through the bedroom door, "Wake UP!! It's time for you to make breakfast! Jeez, the things I do for you these days....."

Yes, it was a long summer for Harry Potter, waking up to the same routine every day. He was counting the days until school started.

Harry scrambled to put his clothes on and sludged down the stairs. He met with Uncle Vernon, reading the newspaper. Dudley didn't wake up until he made breakfast. Aunt Petunia was saying what he needed to make. 

_Like she really needs to tell me_... _It's the same thing every day!_, Harry thought, ignoring the her piercing voice. He began to scramble eggs, bacon, and make pancakes. He was done in a few minutes, it didn't take him long now that he was used to it.

Dudley was awake and dressed, sitting at the table, whining that Harry was taking too long. 

"Here...Here." Harry said as he served breakfast. Uncle Vernon took his eyes off the newspaper long enough to eat breakfast, say how Harry's hair was a rat's nest, and then went back to the stock market.

"Can you believe this Petunia?? Drills down a quarter! Why it was just up last week..." Uncle Vernon roared, almost spilling his coffee while waving his arms wildly in the air, almost ripping up the newspaper itself. "Ah, yes, but steel prices are up 10 points! What a good day...... Oh, yes, Harry... We are visiting Aunt Marge for a week. You're not invited. We don't want her to, well, remember what happened last year. You never know how reliable that stupid charm is..... If she asks, we are telling her you are in juvenile detention at the local jail. You are to stay here for the week.. But if ONE THING is out of place, you will never, I mean NEVER forget it! We are taking pictures of everything in the house.... We will find out if you burn the house down."

"Great! When do you leave?" Harry asked, excited. 

"Noon.... Do you agree to all terms?" Uncle Vernon asked, showing Harry a list of rules they had created with a dotted line for a signature. Harry scanned the rules, _Yu cant gow in Dudleys extreemley privit roome, _he recognized Dudley's scrawl and really "great" spelling immediately. He agreed, and signed the bottom. 

"Well, Petunia? Let's get going!" Uncle Vernon said grabbing the suitcases and racing off to the company car.

"But Vernon, it's only 10 o'clock! Vernon!" she screeched, racing after him.

"Mum? Can I pack my new action video game and remote controlled G-Man?" Dudley asked, waddling off after both of them.

_Yes!! A whole house to myself... Wait... just to make sure I don't do anything... I am going to go and spend the next week at Diagon Alley. I could meet Ron and Hermione there! I think I'll call them once they're gone!_

Harry heard the screech of tires going down the driveway and out onto the road. He peeked out the window to make sure they were gone. 

They were. He could see the white company car racing off, who knows how many kilometers over the speed limit, and turning a corner. They were still afraid of Harry's "deadly no good magic". Harry immediately took action by dialing up Ron's number.

"Hello. Is Ron there?" Harry asked, once the phone was picked up.

"Yeah.. Hold on." It was George, and he heard his voice yelling, "Ickle Ronniekins? You have a phone call! Who would want to call you, I'm not sure, but.."

"Shut UP George... Hold on!" That was Ron. Harry heard the banging of the stairs and Ron picked up the phone. "Hullo?"

"Hey Ron! It's Harry. Listen, the Dursleys just left for a week! I have the whole week to myself. Wanna meet at Diagon Alley at noon?"

"Hold on, let me ask my folks." Harry heard the receiver being put down. Harry waited for a few minutes, getting quite impatient. Then, the receiver was picked up and Ron said, "Sure! Noon, Right? Great! You inviting Hermione?"

"I'm just about to call her... Meet you there then? Okay... Bye!"

"Bye Harry!", then click.

Harry started right away, trying to remember Hermione's number. He tried several times, but every time, he got the Pierces, the Goshens, the Terry's, but not the Grangers. He ended up having to call the operator and asking for their number! She connected him free of charge, and then Harry heard the receiver being picked up.

"Donald Granger speaking."

"Uhhh... Hi! Can I talk to Hermione?"

"Yes, one moment, please." Harry heard in the background Hermione's name being called and the racing of footsteps down the hall.

"Hello?" Harry finally heard Hermione's voice.

"Hello! I've been trying to get to your number forever! Listen, Ron and I want to meet you at Diagon Alley today around noon. You wanna come?" he asked, exasperated.

"What? Oh, ummm, yeah, sure, I'll get dad to drop me off. See you then, kay?", the receiver clicked. _How strange!_ Harry thought. _It doesn't seem like her to be so distracted!_

*********

Ron sat at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for them to show. Hermione, he guessed, was coming, and he brought along a list of their school supplies. He knew Harry'd forget.

Hermione arrived next, almost bypassing Ron as she went for the garbage can. He ran up to her to say hi. She noticed his list of supplies, and exclaimed,

"Oh dear! Seemed to have forgotten that. Can I share yours?" she asked, absentmindedly, toddling around the Leaky Cauldron.

"Uh, sure, Hermione... Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked, curiously. It wasn't like her to be acting as such.

"Okay! I am perfectly fine. I have my mind on other things lately, gotta talk to you and Harry. By the way, where is he?" she asked, just noticing he wasn't there.

As if on cue, Harry walked in and immediately greeted his two best friends. They were excited to see him, especially Hermione, who said she desperately needed to talk to both of them.

Ron shook Harry's hand, and whispered in his ear, "You think Hermione's acting weird?"

"Mmm hmm!" Harry muffled back.

"Why are you so late?" Ron asked as they pulled back.

"Me?", Harry said, pointing to himself, "I skipped my stop on the subway. Had to ride it all through town again. It's a good thing I got on there early!"

Ron was astonished at the thought of riding a subway, and Harry laughed dramatically at the expression he held on his face.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione bellowed over the racket they were making, grabbing them by the arm and dragging them over to the corner. They stopped laughing immediately, sensing Hermione was tense.

"What!!" He asked.

"Harry, I have been having really weird, and scary, dreams. When I wake up, I am all sweaty, but can't remember a thing! It's beginning to worry me. I can't tell my parents, they wouldn't understand."

"Easy! We just make a stop at Glinda's Gadgets'. No problems after that!" Ron said.

"Yeah! Good idea Ron! We'll go there right away.."

**********

They made a short stop at Gringotts, because Harry needed money. Hermione had remembered that, luckily, so they went about their shopping as usual.

Harry had never really been inside Glinda's Gadgets. That's where Neville's grandma got his Remembrall. They were looking for something for Hermione, something like...

"Hey look you all!" Harry exclaimed as he stopped at one of the aisles. He grabbed a box from the third shelf and showed it to them. The cover read:

__

Having trouble remembering things? 

Want to know what you forgot exactly?

Buy the Multi-Purpose

Remembrall Deluxe!

It's a:

Remembrall

Dreamembrall

and a 

Calendrall

In ONE,

Easy to use Orb!

Only 7 galleons,on sale!

"Great! See, you it shows you things you forgot, even dreams and birthdays! I'll buy it for you as an early birthday present Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thank you Harry!" She squealed, hugging him, thinking all her problems were solved.

They spent the rest of the day shopping. They got new robes, and had a wonderful time in Flourish and Blotts where they bought some, ahem, interesting books.

Harry bought a book about how to play pranks against creatures that aren't so nice. He wasn't sure he would ever use them, but maybe a few harmless tricks on Malfoy, or even Peeves, would do some good.

Ron bought a book about the shrieking shack. He knew the real story behind it already, he just bought it for the laughs.

Hermione bought a book called _Gadgets of the Modern Universe, by Glinda'_ since she enjoyed the store so much.

They all checked in to the Leaky Cauldron later on. Their bags had already been there, so they decided to get some rest and look at what they bought.

Hermione, tired from the exhausting day of shopping, went to her room and slept. About thirty minutes later, she was yelling incoherently and Ron and Harry rushed to her aide. 

Before waking her, they decided to check and see what she was dreaming about. Harry picked up the orb and said, "Replay dream!" 

It was a little misty at first, but then they gasped at what Hermione was dreaming.

Part II

She was sitting in a tiny room in the tower of Hogwarts. She shuddered, not knowing why she was here, and because she wasn't in her robes, but something like a dress, she was freezing. It was cold, damp, and dark. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. 

Then a match was lit. It lit a candle, and a voice began to talk to her. 

In her dream, she must have understood what it said, but the Remembrall didn't pick up what they were saying. Hermione then was pounding on the walls trying to get out and yelling, "No! I will not join you!"

Hermione woke up with a start. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ron and Harry staring at her questioningly.

"T'isn't nice to stare at people when they sleep!" she said irritably, sitting up.

"Hermione? Do you remember what you were dreaming? You were screaming in here and we checked what you were dreaming and it wasn't pretty." Ron said, shaking his head.

"What are you talking abOUCH!" she yelled, drawing her hands from under the covers. The outer edges were skinned, bruised, and slightly bleeding.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked, while rummaging in his trunk for his wand to perform a first-aide spell.

"I... I...I have no clue! I just woke up with it! Ouch!!!" Hermione answered, bewildered.

"Harry! Don't you see? Hold on, replay her dream.

Harry picked up the Remembrall and replayed it. He gasped towards the end, as if realizing what was going on.

"But how could she have gotten beaten-up fists if it was only a dream?" was his only question.

"Oh my! I was banging my fists on the walls and that's how my hands got, beat up?? Impossible."

"Hermione! I thought you read books! It's very possible! It has happened several times in other cases, some ending in death! What is happening in your dream is somehow having an effect on you! What did that thing say to you?"

"I don't remember!"

Part III: Hogwarts

Every night, Hermione's dreams would get progressivey worse. She was being threatened, hypnotized, ad someone was banging on the door. They arrived at Hogwarts not too soon, Hermione was driving Ron insane, but once they got off the train, they were pulled over by Professor McGonagall and, without answering any questions, were sent to Dumbledore. They approached him slowly, wondering what they had done to deserve this.

"Hello all! How might you be today?" he asked cheerfully.

They grumbled their hellos, and Hermione asked why they were here.

"My dear! This isn't a punishment! You will be working with myself and some other teachers at your studies. Harry, you have shown extreme amounts of talent in astrology and defense against the dark arts. Hermione, you show great promise in charms. Ron, later on this year you will need to have advanced skills in magical creatures. I won't tell you why quite yet, but it will come to you by surprise. Oh! Anyway! You will spend time with me in place of your regular periods in which you have these courses. If I am not available, that teacher will spend a bit of time with you after school. This is for your own safety, and I hope you will agree to do this?"

They nodded their heads furiously, and walked out of his office just in time for the sorting.

**********

A very small girl with very curly red hair named Samantha Halloway was now in Gryffindor, and others like Diana Durango, Gus Perkins, and Peter Nomad were in their house, too. They sang the school song, ate the feast, and headed off to bed.

_What an exciting day!_ Harry thought while lying in bed, trying to sleep. It seemed like he had eaten way too much pudding. _If only I could sleep! I wonder what classes I am taking...._ He had barely finished the question before he drifted off into deep sleep. That night, he had the strangest dream. He dreamt that he was trying to break into a tower room, a candle was flickering inside. Someone was yelling and furiously trying to do spells against another person in there. Harry couldn't open the door! He would need to learn more spells to open it....

When he woke the next morning, he didn't remember a thing.

*********

They received their schedules that morning in the Great Hall while eating breakfast. Hermione was giggling excitedly the entire time, almost choking on oatmeal.

"Hermione! Why are you so excited!", Ron asked, "Do you know something we don't?"

"YES!!!" she wailed, making the whole Gryffindor table look at her. She didn't notice, "Don't you see?" she whispered, "Harry's gotta predict something, you run into some magical creature, I don't know why I'd need charms, but something happens to one of us and Harry has to save us against the dark arts!" she whispered.

"That's so unlikely. How did you come up with that?" Harry asked.

"I just thought it out! It seems so obvious..."

""Okay, change of subject. I need to borrow the Remembrall Deluxe. I have a funny feeling I am having some weird dreams, or things I'm forgetting. Can I use it?"

"Sure! She said, "I like it a lot. I never forget anything anymore!! But you can use it anyway, I mean, you bought it and all!"

Today, they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, with a new teacher whose name was Professor Hatha. No one new anything about him, so it was all a mystery. Then they had Transfiguration, charms, and history. Then at night, they had a new astrology teacher named Professor Firenze. Harry knew he had heard that name before, but couldn't remember where.

At that moment, an owl with several letters in his beak flew in, giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione a note. They tore open the letters. It was from Dumbledore. Harry's read;

__

Hello Harry!

I'm sorry, but I can't spend time with you today. Instead, go to your regular schedule and during astrology go to the Defense against the Dark Arts class, then after that go to astrology. I am sure Ron will like the new astrology teacher, never mind that.... I will see you tomorrow for sure! Don't worry, I understand your schedule, there will be a better way soon.

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione's and Ron's were from the same person. Hermione's said that they would be able to meet during her charms class. Ron's said that since he doesn't have the care of magical creatures today, there will be no lessons.

***********

Hermione's time with Dumbledore was proven very fun. She had a great time opening doors just by thinking about it and making walls change color. They would be learning more advanced spells later on.

"Hey, did you hear what the new DADA teacher was?"

"No, who?"

"It's..." he barely had time to walk into the room until he saw who the new teacher really was.

Professor Hatha was a woman!

"Welcome class! Sit, please, sit. Now, I would first like to tell you how pleased I am at being your new teacher! I understand that you have had some very, ahem, difficult ones, and I tell you I am perfectly normal! I hope we all have a good time learning about the creatures of the dark together!" she said in a nice voice, smiling.

They spent the rest of the time learning about all kinds of herbs that would prevent attacks from vampires. As she said,

"Unbelievably, garlic does nothing to prevent the comings of vampires. It actually attracts them!"

"Better tell Quirrel that!" someone yelled in response. Professor Hatha didn't understand the joke, but the rest of the class did!

That night, Harry did as he was told and went to DADA during astrology. He didn't know what to expect, so he walked in and was greeted merrily by Professor Hatha. 

"Hello Harry! I understand you need to learn about the preventation of powerful curses, right?" she said, looking at a sheet of paper Dumbledore sent her.

"I guess, when do I start!"

"Now! Of course! Well, dark art curses are extremely hard to prevent. I heard you're the child that did the patronas? I think we'll have a lot of fun together!"

After the exciting class full of strange curses and things to prevent them, Harry had created an invisible bubble. It wasn't very strong yet, but if you built it up, it would save your life! He now headed towards the highest tower where Professor Firenze was suppose to meet him. 

He walked into the classroom, to remember who Professor Firenze was. He was the centaur that had saved his life in his first year.

"Harry! I do believe we've met?"

"Firenze! How are you! I am always ever so grateful of what you did in the Forbidden Forest. How did you become a teacher?"

"Oh, the job was open so I asked to be in! Anyway, we must get started. There is so much about the stars that we must learn! I specialize in predictions, and that's what you seem to need to know. Now see there? That's Mars. When it's bright...."

*********

Ron was in Dumbledore's office. He was very anxious, and was wondering what would happen. Maybe he was special! There were so many "what if's" and "maybe's" that he was getting mixed up between truth and reality.

"Hello Ron! Glad to see you! Let's get down to business, I am a little late. Sorry. Now, I want you to concentrate on the pictures I am going to show you, and you will see how you're a really special one out of your family."

He showed Ron a picture of a Draconis. It had the body of a miniature dragon, but the wings of a silver eagle. It was very rare. Although bewildered, he looked at the picture, closed his eyes, and relaxed. When he opened his eyes, he felt different. 

"Why am I special?" he asked.

"I'll show you." He pulled a large mirror out of his desk and turned it towards Ron.

Ron was a draconis.

"Oh my gosh! What......how???" he asked, looking at himself.

"Ron Weasley, you're an animagus."

That night, Ron had turned into several different magical species. He really did feel, special.

Part IV: Hogsmeade

The weeks had flown by since then, and they were already approaching Halloween in Hogwarts. What happened to Hermione during the summer was long since forgotten, because it had never happened again. The school was having a trip to Hogsmeade before the Halloween party. This year's theme was "fancy" and they all had to get some nice stuff to wear, for fun. Hogsmeade's clothing stores had pitched in and donated a ton of fancy outfits, and put them all in a big store. Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were ready for a day of shopping. This was also the first year they would have a dance! Everyone was excited.

"Does this look good on me?" Hermione asked Lavender as she came out of the dressing room wearing a lavender, strappy long satin dress with a lavender shawl to match. It made her look like a movie star, and she took it.

Parvati ended up with a pink fluffy skirt and top, and Lavender had a pale yellow 3/4 sleeve slit dress. They looked fabulous, but didn't want to show off until the dance, so they packed it in their bags and headed off in other directions.

*************

The three girls walked arm in arm to the Great Hall. The tables were either being used to serve punch and snacks or were shrunk using the shrinking potion and put into a little box for later use. Tons of musical instruments were charmed to play different songs as an orchestra. 

_This all seems like a ball!_ Lavender thought, as she peered at the people there. Dumbledore was drinking a lot of punch and was flirting merrily with Professor Hatha. People were chatting around the room, some were dancing. 

The ceiling was bewitched so that every time someone was dancing, fireworks would show up in the night sky.

Harry's bubble had super strength. He would definitely survive any curses performed on him. He had even learned some deadly curses he could use. It was all quite amazing, as a matter of fact.

He, Dean, Seamus, and Ron (who had turned into a Sipagitre, a man-like person with wings, intent on flying in the air with whoever he was dancing with) walked into the Great Hall, and seeing the three other girls, they joined them at the punch table. Hermione had made the glitter on their faces change colors and patters, sometimes they were glitter, sometimes they were stars, or anything else that it could think of.

They had just begun to talk and have fun when Dumbledore stepped onto a table and began speaking,

"Hello students! It is time for our first dance to begin! Have fun everyone!" He flicked his wand then said while looking at the 7 Gryffindors standing by the punch and yelled "Timus Chonatis Endicaus!"

The entire room froze, except Dumbledore Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, questioningly.

"I have frozen time. You need to run outside right now with you two and you need to make your prediction. Go!"

They ran outside, and Harry looked up, as if hypnotized, and said in a monotone voice,"The dark lord hath come to Hogwarts. The stars on her face say that she will be captured. He with wings must become microsized, and Mars must save them all. Tis not in a basement, but in a tower, where the stars may be seen. Good luck to thee, and don't join the club."

He woke up at that moment, wondering what he had said. Ron explained it to him as they were running back in, but then they turned a corner, and all the time Hermione had was to squeal. 

Part V: The Dark Lord

They raced after the unknown figure, it was moving towards the high tower. Then, the man and Hermione disappeared. 

"Ron! We must fly to the high tower!"

Ron had never actually flown more than a few feet above the ground, and was slightly afraid of heights. Overcoming his fear, he grabbed Harry and ran towards the open window. They made it to the high tower, but there was an office that Hermione and the man were in. Harry was banging on the door trying to open it, until it hit him.

_This is my dream! _He realized it could only be opened from the inside. He needed to get in there.

"Ron! Make yourself as small as you can! Go under the door, then let me in, I will figure it out from there."

Ron made himself a bug. He crawled under the door silently, but realized he would be killed if he were to enlarge now! 

"Hermione Granger! You could be a great dark witch you know! You want fame! You want glory! Look into this crystal and you will be recognized for what you have done for this school. Think of how much you could learn!" a rasping voice said to Hermione. He lit a candle, but she still could not see him.

Hermione shook her head as if trying to clear off what was happening, but she couldn't help looking into the crystal. It was cold, and Hermione was shivering.

"No!" she screamed, "No!! I will not join you!" she yelled back in a sob. She willed the door open and made the walls neon so she could see the dark figure.

Ron hoped Harry had a curse ready under his breath. It looked as if Hermione was forcing herself not to be hypnotized and she realized, still groggy, that _This is my dream!_

Ron raced out as a bug as Hermione willed the blue crystal out the window, and ran out of the room. Harry raced in at that moment. 

_Why do I need the stars?_ he asked himself, but them remembered. 

He needed to bring back his parents. Using the stars, you could bring back the dead for only 10 minutes. 

Voldemort was already conjuring up a spell that would burst the bubble, leaving him unprotected. _I must do it now!_

"James and Lily Potter! I call upon the bright Mars to bring them back to save my life! Descendium Marsupi, James and Lily!"

Voldemort looked sick as two spirits descended in the high tower. 

"Shoud l I help?" He asked his parents.

"No, honey, this is our revenge!" his mother said.

Harry raced out of the room, and started towards the Great Hall.

"Wait! Harry! What happened?" Ron and Hermione said, walking briskly towards him. They heard two voices laughing and conjuring a single deadly curse, a scream, then silence.

"Those are my parents!" Harry said, waving his arms wildly, then collapsed from exertion.

*******

As usual, Harry woke up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore sitting over him.

"Were those spirits really my parents?" Harry asked, sitting up. He felt a sharp pain in his back. "And why am I in here?"

"Yes, they were. It was an amazing spell you did, and it almost drained the life out of you. Your parents are so proud of you, and they killed Voldemort. I got a chance to speak with them. Harry, I know this is hard to believe, but they will probably never be able to come back as spirits again."

"But why? What went wrong?"

"They killed something totally evil, not for fame or glory, but for love and hope. That makes the spirit materialize, but not into a person. They usually materialize into an object. You can see them and hear them, and vice-versa, but you probably can't touch them. They can even cast spells! If your parents can break through the crystal ball they materialized into, they will be free as people.

"But for now, it is impossible. I know how much you dislike crystal balls, but how bout a parent-in-an-orb?" he said, handing Harry an ornately carved crystal ball.

As Harry peered into the mist, he knew he would have his parents with him forever. Hey! They could even help with homework!

"So mum, dad! How have you been for the past, 13 years?"


End file.
